1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable desk trays and the method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been common practice to stack desk trays one upon the other to facilitate the arrangement of a plurality of trays to support various documents within the relatively confined area of a desk top.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 188,832 is typical of stackable desk trays which are common in the marketplace. As shown in the patent, the tray includes elongate sleeves which receive posts to inter-connect one tray to the tray immediately above. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,120 shows a stackable tray arrangement having sleeve members attached to the side walls thereof to receive one end of respective spacer posts, the opposite ends of which are received in similar sleeves in the next adjacent tray.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 240,820 shows a tray arrangement wherein a plurality of clips are positioned on the bottom of the tray and serve to receive the end portions of angled posts which extend from the base of one tray to the base of an adjacent tray. This arrangement provides means to interconnect and space adjacent trays and aids in supporting the trays assembly.